


怂逼 八

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe





	怂逼 八

51  
“你今儿是向着谁呢？”木子洋把外套甩在床上，不悦地用手掀起刘海平息着自己的怒气。  
“谁也没向，”岳明辉一颗颗解着衬衣扣子，“你少借题发挥。”

木子洋帮他脱了衬衣，忍不住从后边抱住他，手不老实地往裤子下面伸。岳明辉一把打掉他的手，“你一天到晚脑子里都是些什么黄色废料？没工作就只能想着做爱了是么？”

“你昨天晚上和凡子发生了什么？”木子洋答非所问，手没能伸到下面，开始在前胸逗留。岳明辉的腰最敏感，其次就是乳头，被木子洋轻轻一捏人就软了。身后的坏人还不打算放过他，嘴巴凑到了他肩上轻轻咬了一口，岳明辉腿软地不行，缩着脖子躲。木子洋哪能让他躲，咬着岳明辉耳朵问：“你是干了什么让他胆子变这么大的？嗯？”

“你想让我回答问题就别毛手毛脚的！”岳明辉转过身，微微和他拉开了距离。  
木子洋这人就像是有着蛊惑人的魔力一样，你和他说什么都能被扯到床上去。不爽倒还行，偏偏还爽得五迷三道七晕八素的，做完就忘了要讲什么正事儿。

木子洋举起手作出投降的姿势，不服地低头亲了一口岳明辉。“我听你讲，不动手了。”  
“他昨天晚上把我裤子都脱了……你！”木子洋保持着举起双手的姿势蹲下了身，用牙齿咬着岳明辉裤子松垮的边缘扯了下来，鼻息打在他腹部温热无比，见着人羞恼的表情还无辜地笑了笑，“你不让我动手动脚，我用嘴总行了吧？”

岳明辉抬头望着天花板，不想再去看这个淫魔的诱惑，继续着自己的话，“我也不知道他想做什么，大概是受刺激了吧？什么也没做我就……啊！”  
木子洋隔着他的内裤用犬齿不痛不痒咬了一口里面的宝贝，然后就着沾上自己口水的不了横着吮吸了上去，口齿不清道，“嗯？继续？”  
“我就……就阻止了他……嗯，不要了。”岳明辉低下了头，用手轻轻推了下木子洋的肩膀。

“为什么阻止他？你不是特别想被他干吗？”木子洋起了身，贴的离岳明辉极近，手上再没闲着上下搓动着他半勃起的阴茎。  
“不是你让我……啊……”岳明辉轻呼着抬眼不满地瞪着他，冒着水儿的龟头被轻轻捏了捏，又爽又痛刺激地他快站不住脚了。

“我说什么你就听？什么时候这么乖了？”木子洋有一下没一下啾在他唇上，退下了他的裤子，然后把人推到了床上。  
他一边解着裤子的扣儿一遍舔着嘴唇走向床，看得岳明辉不由咽了咽口水。

“乖孩子有奖励，赏你吃棒棒糖好不好？”木子洋哑着嗓子拉起岳明辉，让他鸭子坐在床上，脸正好对着自己的下身。他用手指一勾，暴起的阴茎就从内裤里弹了出来。  
木子洋握着自己下面鞭挞一般一下下戳着岳明辉的嘴，就是不塞进去。  
“乖，张嘴。”

 

岳明辉心里还生着闷气，这时候却已经被淫魔给诱惑地没了谈事儿的性致，乖乖张了嘴。  
就像每次吃饭时他的舌头总是先出来迎接食物一般，这次也不例外地迎接着大棒棒糖。

木子洋被他握着下面含进去的时候爽地叹了一口气，“凡子居然说我占着茅坑不拉屎。”  
他想着觉得好气又好笑，低头看着眼神已经失去焦距的岳明辉，弯起了腿轻轻踩在他硬得翘起的下体，用指尖摩地岳明辉不住哼唧，“我对你不好吗？”  
岳明辉握着他下面推了出来，黏液勾着他的嘴唇，他嘲讽道，“你对我好个屁。” 

木子洋啧啧嘴正要开骂就被他含着前面狠狠一吮，顿时嘶了口气差点没忍住精关失守。  
木子洋笑了，扶着岳明辉后颈朝里面狠狠一捅，咬牙切齿道，“你不就喜欢被这么对待吗老骚货？”这一下捅的岳明辉干呕了好几下，随即撸动着木子洋的鸡巴从囊袋顺着青筋往上抿着舔。

这两人在床上就跟打仗似得较着劲，憋着要让对方都爽的摸不着道儿。

 

52  
等岳明辉做的得肚子饿了想要下楼吃包泡面的时候，才看到卜凡在楼下玩儿游戏。他有一瞬间的愣神，因为今晚上卜凡和小弟明明有其他的主持行程，没想到这么早就回来了。

“回了？”岳明辉声音有些哑，他看了看钟，也不过才八点过。  
卜凡摔了游戏手柄，一脸阴沉地朝他走了过来。

看吧，这弟弟一旦不笑看起来忒吓人了。岳明辉不自觉地后退一步，挂上了他怂的时候特有的笑，“怎么了？节目录的顺利吗？”  
卜凡一言不发，刷地一下拉下他的裤子，果不其然看到了屁股蛋上红肿的掌印和咬痕。岳明辉惊慌失措地放了刚接水的锅提起了裤子，恼地满脸通红，“你干什么？！”

“我以为你们被发现了一次就会停止，哪知道家里一没人你们就迫不及待滚床上去了？！”  
岳明辉马上捂住了他的嘴，“你小声点！小弟也回来了吗？”  
“你叫的时候都不嫌丢人现在知道了？”卜凡愤怒地咬了一口他的手指，痛地岳明辉连忙甩开了手：“属狗的啊？？”

卜凡又气又怨地盯着他看了半天，发现岳明辉心虚的眼睛一直左右躲闪。他忍不住抱住了岳明辉，“哥哥！为什么我就不行！！我不会推你也不会伤害你！”  
岳明辉不知道怎么给小朋友解释床上的打是一种情趣，更不知道怎么解释其实他已经无数次推开和伤害了自己，他只是头疼地在问了一遍，“小弟呢？”

“我也是弟弟！你也关心关心我！你不知道我们才是公司营业的官配吗？”卜凡生气地大喊大叫。  
岳明辉哭笑不得，“你知不知道自己现在在胡言乱语些什么？”

卜凡摇头，“我只要一想到自己不在家的时候你和洋哥在床上就无法接受，如果非要维持这种关系的话，为什么我不可以？难道就因为洋哥喜欢你吗？”

“他怎么可能……”  
“我特么怎么可能喜欢他啊？”木子洋从楼梯上走下来，语气不屑，“世界上不是只有喜欢来喜欢去的关系才能上床的，弟弟。”

他放下了自己手上端起的茶杯，到岳明辉旁边捏了捏他的屁股，就算被岳明辉一巴掌打开依然嚣张地看着炸着毛的卜凡。

 

他享受自己独占一份东西的快乐，无论是外卖里小菜，衣橱里的衣服，还是活生生的人。只有他木子洋恩准了之后才能接受其他人共同使用。  
所以他到现在依然得意洋洋。  
“老岳，你告诉他为什么他不行？”木子洋挑了挑眉毛，威胁一般地看向岳明辉。

卜凡像只耷拉着耳朵的大狗狗，被主人丢到了老远的地方却被指令在原地“stay”。  
他从来都很听话，不敢追上去，顶多吠两声，委屈地在原地打转。对被主人遗弃的原因毫无头绪，只能眼睁睁看着主人离开的方向。  
岳明辉实在是受不了弟弟的这种难受眼神，心疼的要命。

“因为我喜欢你。”

 

53  
木子洋和卜凡同时猛然抬头看向他。

 

谁他妈让你说这个的？！  
木子洋气地浑身发抖。

不是你他妈逼我这么说的吗？！？  
怂逼岳明辉后知后觉地和自己的同伙对视，后怕地不敢看向自家大狗狗瞬间摇得飞起的尾巴。

 

tbc


End file.
